Of Magical Horns and Secret Desires
by Cetacean
Summary: AU. Movieverse. From the moment she left him, she wished she hadn't. So now, under the cover of darkness, Susan returns - to the wardrobe, to Narnia, to him; the one she loves. But has he moved on? Suspian. currently being revised
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm very sorry, but I don't have the time/inspiration to continue this fanfiction anymore

**A/N: I saw the movie last week, and fell in love with this couple. I instantly set out to read some fanfiction on them….only to find out that there is almost none. So, I decided to write my own. Enjoy!**

**Of Magical Horns and Secret Desires**

**Caspian's POV**

I urged my horse faster and faster as we entered the forest, eager to be away from it all. Away from reminders of her. As the trees closed in around us, darkness spilled over us, enveloping us in it's grasp. I wanted to lose myself in it, to forget my own hopelessness for just a moment. So I dug my heels into my poor, loyal horse, and he pressed on. Up ahead, I could see a fallen over tree, still a few feet off the ground. All of a sudden it was in front of us, and my horse, fearing the branches, slid to a stop. Compelled by the forces of gravity, I flew over his neck, narrowly avoided colliding with the tree, and landed on my royal butt on the other side.

Laughter bubbled up in me uncontrollably, and I let it flow from my mouth, despite myself. Just for once, it was nice to be so carefree. Back at home, in the palace, I was a prince and expected to act like one. But here, I was just Caspian, a love struck teenager. Bewildered, my horse snorted, but stayed where he was. Standing up on shaky legs, I ducked under the tree and patted his neck.

"Good boy." I cooed, and reached into my saddlebags to pull out the object that had brought her to me in the first place.

Susan's horn was so beautiful and perfect, just like she was. The open mouth of the lion was carved so simply, yet so elegantly at the same time.

I brought the horn to my lips, aching to blow into it, to summon her here. But I didn't dare. The fear that she had moved on and forgotten me paralyzed me, and held me there. Slowly I felt the feeling return to my limbs, and I released the breath that I hadn't realized until now I was holding.

"C'mon, boy." I said, mounting my horse. "It's time to go back."

And I know that I am right. It's time to go back, to face reality. It's time to move on.

**Susan's POV**

I sat up in my bed quickly, gasping for air. Beads of sweat covered my forehead, and my hair clung to my neck. I had been dreaming again – of him. The face that had haunted my dreams in Narnia now starred in my nightmares back in England. I pushed my hair behind my ears, exhausted. I knew that I could not sleep now. I slowly pushed back my blankets and clambered out of my bed, my mind made up before I could thoroughly think it through. I was going to go back – back to Narnia, and back to him; the one I loved. I realized now that I could not live without him. Why I had even tried, I had no idea.

Reaching under my bed, I carefully withdrew my suitcase. Throwing it onto my bed, I started pulling clothes out of my drawers as fast as was humanly possible. As soon as it was full to the brim, I zipped it closed. Reaching under my mattress, my hand came into contact with a thin, rectangular box. Bringing it out, I opened it and took out the money I had spent countless hours earning at my job in the dress shop; 200 pounds total.

Running to my closet, I quickly changed my nightgown to a plain traveling dress. Then I grabbed my suitcase, and ran through my doorway. Creeping through the hall, I carefully descended the stairs. At the bottom, I turned into the front hall, and placed my suitcase by the door. Before I left, I gave my house a quick glance. I wouldn't miss it, I realized. I knew by now that my real home was Narnia; namely, Caspian's castle.

"Ahem." I heard a low voice behind me, and jumped.

"Peter!" I gasped, as he came out of the shadows. "Oh, you scared me."

"Not as much as you'll scare everyone tomorrow when they realize you've gone." He replied quietly.

"Define 'everyone'". I said bitterly. "Mum and Dad were killed during the war, and after you tell them where I've gone, I'm sure you, Edmund, and Lucy will have no problem returning to Narnia, if you wish to."

"So _that's _where you're going!" Peter exclaimed. "I suspected it, I'll admit, but how are you going to get there exactly?"

"The wardrobe." I said simply. "I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind."

"You're right – he won't." Peter admitted.

There was silence for a few moments, until Peter broke it.

"Are you going…to be with him?" He asked softly.

I didn't need to ask which 'him' he was talking about.

"Yes." I replied, equally softly. "And you of all people, Peter, should understand that."

"I do." Peter replied gently.

In the month or so since we'd left Narnia, Peter had fallen in love. Her name was Katrina, and she was all he had ever dreamed of. The two were inseparable, and were entirely committed to one another.

"And if you really, truly love him…" He continued. "You should go."

**xoxo**

**A/N: I worked pretty hard on this, so I hope you like it, and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. I need at least 4 reviews before I update, so if you liked it, please do. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. The amount of reviews, alerts, and favs I got from the first chapter was absolutely astounding. You guys are amazing! If you keep this up (15 or more reviews a chapter), I might have to start updating more often. So, as a start, here's the second chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Peter's parting words haunted me all the way to the train station. I loved Caspian more than life itself, but was that enough to abandon my family? I knew that if I returned here from Narnia, time wouldn't have moved…but what if I lived there? And died there? What would happen here? I supposed it only made sense for other realms to be not quite in unison with this one, but were all these confusing obstacles really so necessary?

"Excuse me, miss?" an older, male voice said quietly from off to my right. I jumped, and turned towards him. It was the man selling tickets for the train, I realized. I couldn't remember how I'd gotten here, exactly, as I had no memory of walking. "Can I help you?"

"Oh…yes. Yes," I replied a tad bit unsteadily, clearing my throat nervously. I wasn't used to being completely on my own. It was odd, being solely responsible for myself.

"Are you looking to purchase a ticket, dear?" he pressed kindly. I realized too late that I hadn't specified what I needed help with, exactly.

"Oh! Yes, right…" I trailed off uncertainly, trying to remember where the Professor's house was. "One ticket to…Bath, please."

He nodded firmly, as though he had expected this all along. "Oh, yes. Yes, of course. Round trip, I presume?"

Oh, if only he knew… "No, thank you."

He raised his eyebrows, a bit put off. "Oh. I see." he quickly rang up the charge, and grabbed a ticket, "That will be five pounds, miss."

I nodded, and produced said money.

"Here you go," he smiled warmly as he passed me the ticket. "You're taking Train C, which will leave in exactly..." he checked his watch, "Thirty minutes."

I smiled wanly, not sure how comfortable I was with sitting out in the dark for half an hour. But I left the inviting light of the ticket sales booth and sat down on a cold metal bench a good forty feet away, right by the platform. Once again, the many questions flooded my head, and I dropped my head into my hands, suddenly dizzy. How much time had passed in Narnia by now? What if I showed up there and it was five hundred years later? That would mean Caspian was…

I couldn't even think the word. The suggestion was enough to make me sob. I pushed the offending though away and viciously wiped away the tears that pricked at my eyes.

"Train C is now boarding for Bath!" I heard the conductor call out, making me jump.

Steeling myself, I grabbed my suitcase and headed towards the train. I could do this. The sooner we reached Bath, the sooner I got to the wardrobe…and the sooner I could see his face, have his arms around me, and finally feel safe. In his arms, I was the Susan I wanted to be; the side of me I always tried to show but never could. Caspian had unveiled my eyes to a new way of life – one where I wasn't judged for who I was or wasn't. With him, the mask I usually wore was washed away, and was replaced with a girl I hadn't known in quite some time.

I gave my ticket to the conductor and hopped aboard. There were only three other people headed for Bath at this strange hour, and they all occupied the first few compartments. I selected the one farthest from the front, needing to be on my own. Settling down into my chair, I closed my eyes and reminisced of happier times; namely, my last visit to Narnia. In my mind's eye, I could see his face so perfectly I felt as though I could reach out and touch it. I could already picture how I'd race to see him, and how the corners of his eyes would crinkle as he smiled. I imagined how his laugh would ring in my ears; the most joyous sound in the world.

But I knew I shouldn't delude myself into thinking that things would go back to the way they had been when I had left. Because if I did and things were horribly, awfully different, I didn't know what I would do. First of all, I had no idea how much time had passed in Narnia. If could have been seconds, hours, days, years, even centuries… A few years I could handle, but not much else. And the other thought plaguing my mind was…what if he had been overthrown? I knew this happened quite often. If he had, his chances of survival were probably none. Or what if he had cone down with some foreign disease? Or injured in a battle? What with these questions raging in my mind, it was a miracle that I made the six hour journey to Bath.

Not long after arriving in the town where it had all started, I hailed down a horse driven cab, and gave the driver the Professor's address.

"I'm sorry miss, but why are you going there? The place has been empty for months," the driver said, clearly confused.

I did a double take. "What? What about the Professor?"

"I'm terribly sorry; it seems you don't know," he said sadly, "he passed away almost a year ago."

I blanched. He couldn't have! I hadn't known the Professor for long, but I had liked him so, so much. And how had I not known? "Could you take me there anyways, please?"

The cabbie looked awfully surprised, but nodded nonetheless. "Sure, miss."

The ride to the mansion was excruciatingly long. The cabbie kept shooting me worried looks, most likely because I wear my feelings on my face, and right then, my expression was most likely one of despair. So I avoided his penetrating gaze, and instead focused on the scenery flashing by. After what seemed like hours, we finally pulled up alongside the house. I prayed that the wardrobe had not been moved.

"That'll be four pounds, miss."

I nodded, "Yes, right." Handing over the money, I quickly hopped out, suitcase in hand. The cab drove away quickly, sending gravel flying.

Slowly, I approached the doors of the mansion. Reaching out a tentative hand, I grasped the rusted doorknob and pushed the door open. Stepping inside, I caught my breath in surprise. All of the furniture was draped with white cloth; giving the mansion a ghostly appearance. Every surface was covered with dust, and the air was thick with it as well. Coughing, I deserted my suitcase. He was so close…

I quickly ascended the stairs, turned right, left, and then right again, opened a door…and there it was. The wardrobe; so deceiving as to what it contained. Walking up to it, I paused momentarily. This was it. The moment I had been waiting for was so close. Opening the door, I stepped inside…but nothing happened. For a heart stopping moment, I feared that Narnia had died with the Professor. But then I remembered. I could only find Narnia if I wasn't looking for it. Groaning, I leaned back against the wardrobe's …and it disappeared. I felt myself falling and landed on a soft carpet of grass. Looking around, I could see an evergreen forest. I was back.

**

* * *

****A/N: So, she's back! Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have concluded that you guys are amazing. After all of those favs, reviews, and complaining about how short my chapters are, I decided to write a longer chapter. So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Narnia. I had missed it so much that now it felt as though a part of me that had once been missing had returned. I remained on the forest floor, simply soaking in the beauty of it all. The way the sun streamed in through the spaces in between the trees, and the dew glistening on the grass. I could hear birds singing far above as they darted in between the trees in play. You could almost see the magic that lived here. Each of the glossy leaves, every drop of dew, and every sound reminded me of Caspian, and the feeling that arose in me as I thought of him was uncontrollable. It was a mixture of love, want, and need, and it made me ache.

A great roar awoke me from my stupor. Bounding to my feet, I scanned the immediate area fruitlessly, trying to find the source of the sound. It couldn't be anyone other than Aslan, I was sure. As I stood up, I felt something against my back, and as I craned my neck to look, I realized that my quiver and bow were slung over my back. In astonishment, I also realized that I was wearing the dress I had been wearing when I had last left Narnia. It momentarily felt as though I'd never left Narnia at all. I shook myself out of my reverie, and slowly recovered from my moment of déjà vu. Aslan. Right. I needed to find Aslan.

I broke into a run, headed in the direction of what I hoped and prayed was Aslan. I darted between the trees as quickly as was possible, wishing I had a horse. I heard the roar again; louder, and off to my right. I followed it as best I could, but then I heard it again from the left. I ran in that direction, getting frantic. Was it really Aslan, or was my mind just playing a trick on me? But then I caught a flash of orange in the corner of my mind, and turned to look, but it was gone. I stopped for a moment, panting. Where was he?

"Are you looking for me, Susan?" a soft voice asked behind me.

I jumped, startled, and spun around. "Aslan!" I exclaimed, running towards the gentle lion and throwing my arms around him.

Aslan chuckled, and I felt his body shaking under me. "I've missed you," I smiled, pulling away.

The lion smiled, "and I you."

A sudden thought occurred to me. "Did you know I would come back?"

"Only because you did," he replied.

I frowned. I hadn't decided to come back until last night. "But… I was certain that I would stay away."

Aslan shook his great mane from side to side, "You thought you had decided that. But your subconscious knew that it would be for you impossible to remain in your world."

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "You aren't angry that I didn't listen to you?"

"Dearest, I knew you would come back. If I was mad about that, I would have gone to great lengths to stop you. And yet, here you stand."

I nodded, accepting that. I had long ago given up trying to understand the way Aslan worked.

"But there is one thing I must tell you," Aslan continued, and the graveness of his voice caught me by surprise. "You must always remember that, no matter what happens, why you are here."

I knew by that he meant my love for Caspian... but why would he say that?

"Aslan, what…?" I asked, incoherent. I sounded like I was choking.

"Child, there are some things I cannot explain to you," Aslan reprimanded gently, "You must learn some lessons by yourself."

I understood him, but only partially. "Yes, I know."

The lion shook his majestic head from side to side, sending his mane off in different directions. "Not yet, but you will learn in time."

A bit flustered, I glanced down at the ground. Taking a deep breath, I nodded and raised my eyes. Once again, Aslan had disappeared. Where he had stood only a moment before was a bright yellow bird, singing to the sky. I couldn't say that I was surprised. Aslan would only appear to someone who needed, not only wanted, him. When his job was done, he found no reason to stay. Frowning slightly at Aslan's words, I tried to understand them. I did up until a point, but the graveness of his tone had scared me. Shaking it off, I came to a reasonable enough explanation: Aslan wanted what was best for me. He was simply acting as the overprotective father I had lost not so long ago.

Shaking off my sudden feeling of dread, I followed the beckoning sunlight out of the forest and into the vast plains of Narnia. I knew the way to the Telmarine castle from the forest so fondly nicknamed Spare 'Oom - and I also knew that it would take at least three days travel to reach it. Again, I wished for a horse. The weather was also stifling hot, and my heavy, floor-length dress would make the journey all the more cumbersome. But braving the heat and the distance, as I knew I would brave anything for Caspian, I began the journey. The baking afternoon heat soon gave way to a mild evening, which then faded into a freezing night. Morning came again, and brought with it fog. Days and nights soon merged and became one. I drank the water that I found in nearby creeks and used my arrows to hunt. The entire journey, I encountered no one. It seemed as though both the Narnians and the Telmarines knew that this was one journey I had to make alone. But all the same, I was lonely. I spent the countless hours wishing myself to the castle, and into his arms.

The morning I first laid eyes on Telmar, it was foggy once again. The translucent clouds surrounded the castle, giving it a forbidden look. Alight with seeing his home, I walked on with a renewed passion; for I knew I could only be moments away from Caspian. As I approached the usually bustling town, I frowned. Something was wrong. The streets were quiet – no vendors or market stalls were set up. I was the only one I saw walking among the houses, many of which appeared abandoned. As I approached the bridge leading into the castle, I noticed how heavily guarded it was. Three men stood before the gate and many more were visible inside the palace walls. As I grew closer, I could see them looking at me with naked curiosity. They undoubtedly recognized me. I curtseyed when they stepped forward to meet me.

"Your Majesty," they replied, all bowing.

My heart was pounding in my chest. What had happened here?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This takes place during Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

**A/N: As always, thanks so much to **_**everyone **_**who reviewed. You guys are awesome! And just so you know, this chapter might get a tad bit angst-y, but it will also answer a heck of a lot of questions that I know that you all have. In the words of a dear friend, "Subsequently, angsting follows." **

**xoxo**

I quickly darted behind a nearby cluster of bushes, and peered out from my hiding place. Counting the uniformed men, I soon realized that my first guess of sixteen wasn't even close. There were _thirty._ All were standing stiffly, all were scanning the nearby land for enemies, and all were armed. Since when were this many men needed to simply guard the castle? Last time I had been here, there were maybe two. My breathes started to come in gasps. This would be very, very difficult. I couldn't risk being seen, or I would no doubt be recognized, and in turn, questioned thoroughly as to why I was back. Maybe if I snuck around back, there would be an unguarded entrance…

Hardly daring to breathe, I dropped to my hands and knees and crawled slowly behind the bushes. Peeking out the other side, I sighed in relief. Small groups of bushes were scattered around the perimeter of Caspian's castle, most likely so guards and the like could hide in them and keep watch without being noticed. Little did they know that they also could hide, and assist, their enemies. I glanced towards the guards, and they were thankfully all looking somewhere else. Trying to make myself as small as possible, I darted across the grass to the next group of bushes about ten feet away. Once safely hidden, I checked to make sure I wasn't being watched. I wasn't. With my heart hammering in my chest, I continued on around the castle.

About fifteen minutes after putting my not-so-elaborate plan into action, I spotted a back entrance around back was that guard-free. Thanking Aslan, I sprinted towards it, yanked it open, and entered. The castle smelled musty and damp, which I thought was only to be expected with a castle of its age and size. From what I remembered, I was at the staff entrance (which was not to be used for guests or royalty of any kind), and if I simple went up the nearby stairs to the third floor, turned left, right, and then left again, I would be at Caspian's bedchamber. I only knew because Lucy had dragged me into exploring with her the first time we visited here, and we had bumped into Caspian leaving.

Glancing all around me, I quickly confirmed that no one was in the immediate vicinity. All the same, I took extra cautions to make no noise as I ascended the old marble staircase. I picked my skirt up so it danced around my ankles, and tip-toed up the many stairs. After reaching the third floor landing, I turned towards the left, continued for some time, turned right, went through a door, and turned left. His was the third door on the left. I approached the thick cherry door cautiously. Knowing better than to just enter unannounced, seeing as I had no idea what the time was, I rapped on the door three times with a trembling hand.

I felt like I was going to be sick. What if he was a lot older? What if he'd forgotten me? What if he didn't care? What if…

I didn't get a chance to think of another "What if", because the door opened. And there he stood. Caspian was perhaps a few years older, but still looked as regal and perfect as ever. Upon seeing me, his eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect little O.

My reaction to finally seeing his face, his wonderful, glorious face, was not much different. I had hoped and planned for this moment for so long, never knowing what finally seeing him would do to me. My mouth grew dry and my knees weak, and my heart was pounding so loudly I was almost certain he could hear it. I lost all sense of time and space, all that mattered was that he was here, with me. Until she broke it.

"Caspian, darling, who is it?" A soft voice asked. The spell was broken, and my head snapped up to find the owner of the voice.

The woman I found by Caspian's side could only be described in one word: beautiful. The word may have been overrated, but she deserved it. She was a tiny thing, and came only to his shoulder. Her face was open and heart-shaped, and framed by rich black curls. Her skin was so pale it seemed almost translucent, and her eyes were a light blue. But there was something about those eyes that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end, though I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was. And then, fighting my conscience, which was saying _'You really don't want to do this…"_, I looked at her hands. And there, on her left, was a ring. It was white gold, and tiny sapphires surrounded the large diamond. Light bounced off the tiny facets, making it almost glow. At first, upon seeing the ring, I had only felt curious.

But then came the despair. It grasped at me until I couldn't breathe, until living felt like a burden. I gasped as I felt all the life drain from my body, and as I hit the floor, only one thought remained in my mind. _No._

How could this be happening? To me; to him? To us? Is this what Aslan had meant when I had spoken to him upon my return? I would have thought that he would have given me more warning than this. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Caspian was here, he was alive, he was young, he was perfect, and he was _married_. I felt nauseous as I thought the word. I never would have thought that he could have forgotten me so quickly, but then again, he never had told me how he felt about me. Not once. Even after I had taken a leap of faith and kissed him, not one word about his feeling for me had passed his lips.

Finally, Caspian awoke from his stupor. "Susan!" He exclaimed, dropping down on his knees beside me.

At the sound of my name, armed men flooded the hall.

"Oh your feet, filth." One proclaimed, thrusting his sword under my throat.

My stomach dropped to the floor at the absolute loathing in his voice. I was Queen Susan, wasn't I? How could they hate a Queen of Old so much? I nodded numbly, and stood on shaking limbs.

"How dare you return to the land of the Telmarines?" He spat. "I never would have thought you to be so utterly _stupid_. Have you a death wish?"

Me? A death wish? These people had once loved me. What had happened ever we left Narnia?


	5. Chapter 5

_Me? A death wish? These people had one loved me. What had happened after we left Narnia?_

"Come along." One of the guards grunted, grasping my upper arm so tightly I winced and jerking me to my feet.

I was clearly no match against him; even more so since I hadn't eaten in days. He half-dragged and half-led me down the hall, heading towards a flight of stairs leading downwards. I was helpless, and didn't even try to struggle against him. As I was led downstairs, I gave into the urge to look over my shoulder. Behind me, Caspian look shell-shocked. His _wife_ – thinking the word made me sick - was tugging on his arm and asking who I was and how he knew me. Had he not told her about me? Had he totally erased me from his life? For all I knew, he had never even loved me in the first place.

I turned back around, unwilling for him to see how much pain he had caused me. I let the tears that swam in front of my eyes spill down over my cheeks, not even caring about the guards. My life had been sent in a downwards spiral, and I was too deep within myself to even care if it stopped.

We descended for what seemed like hours; finally reaching a dreary and damp dungeon. It smelled of mould and…something else that I couldn't quite name. Something more sinister. The guard let go of my arm long enough to open a nearby cell and thrust me inside. He clanged the door shut, and the sound of metal hitting metal echoed around me.

I turned around to inspect my new living quarters. The room could have been no larger than ten by ten feet, and the walls were a filthy grey brick. There was no bed or proper bathroom – only an old wooden bench that looked like it was rotting, and a chamber pot that was cracked in places. I sank down onto the bench; half expecting it to split under my weight. It did sag somewhat in the middle, but remained intact. I stared blankly at the wall, and let it all sink in. I was here, in Caspian's castle. He was married. And he had completely forgotten about me. I felt my body go numb, and did nothing to stop it.

**Caspian's POV**

Susan was here. In Narnia. I couldn't believe it. Didn't she know what had happened? How I had never even liked, let alone loved, Ana in the first place? I had to go see her.

I turned to Ana, who was still clinging to my arm. "I've got to go…talk to those guards about something. I'll be back soon." I mumbled, prying her fingers off of me.

"Oh, okay." She simpered, pouting. Oh, for the love of Aslan…

I quickly strode down the hall, my boots loudly pounding the tile. My heart was pounding furiously, and my palms were sweating. Oh, how she still made me nervous, even after months apart. I made my way down the stairs, knowing full well where she was.

They wouldn't have simply locked her in a room as they might have someone else – no, she since was a Queen of Narnia, she would be in the dungeons. Once I reached the bottom, I stopped. How would she react to seeing me? Would I even be able to so much as talk, let alone explain everything, in her presence? I didn't know. So I stood there, pondering, for what felt like hours. And as a matter of fact, it actually was. Finally gathering up my courage, I stepped around the corner. I could see her instantly – she was in the first cell. My breathing was coming in gasps, and I forgot my own name.

Was she ever beautiful. The sight of her took every thought of Ana from my mind.

"Susan?" I called timidly, clearing my throat.

Susan had been staring at the wall, unblinking, when she heard my voice. She jumped, and turned towards me cautiously. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing me, and I shrunk back.

"Yes?" Her voice had a cold, unattached ring to it.

"Could I talk to you, please? For a moment?" I asked uncertainly, my voice shaking.

"You already are, aren't you?" Susan snapped.

I winced, but took it as a yes. "Okay." I said, approaching the cell bars that separated us. "I need to explain everything."

"No." She murmured, mostly to herself. "You think?"

"So," I began. "After you left Narnia…last time, a lot of things changed."

"I can see that."

"Yes, well…right." I cleared my throat again. I suppose I deserved how detached she was being. "There was a rebellion." I explained. "By the Aratins – they're a people from the North. They didn't want us Telmarines," here I sighed, "In power. The Narnians, who had long been friends with the Aratins, sided with them."

Susan eyes had widened minutely. At least it was some sign of emotion.

"They've been asking for a battle for a few months, now." I continued. "We've refused time and time again, but I fear that whether we want one or not shall not matter to them. And, worst of all, we've lost our allies." I referred to the Narnians.

Susan nodded. "And the…other thing?" I could see how deeply it pained her to ask me this, and how she wished she didn't have to. The complete anguish on her face was enough to drive me to the verge of tears. I blinked them back angrily.

"It's Telmarine law that a King must be married." I said hoarsely. "The council saw that I had no interest in any woman other than…" I cleared my throat, and decided not to finish that sentence. "So they decided upon an arranged marriage. If I refused, I would lose the throne. And there was no way I would just desert my people – the man next in line for the throne, my cousin, is bent on complete control over all of Narnia. And so I was _forced_ to marry Ana."

Susan winced, clearly trying not to show how hurt she really was. "Oh. Do you think…its better that way? Are you glad you didn't have to choose for yourself?"

Susan's abrupt question caught me off guard. Was she really asking me this? Apparently, she was. "To tell the truth, I really don't know. I don't think I would have been able to choose for myself. No woman in my world or your's can even begin to compare to you."

A brief look of hope flickered across Susan's face, before she closed her eyes and forced it away. "I can't talk to a married man like that, Caspian. Even you."

I felt my face colour. "Oh. Umm…okay." How could I tell her how I felt when she had already told me how sinful this was? I knew she was right. I paused for a moment, debating whether or not to say something. I decided: screw it. She couldn't hate me anymore than she already did.

"Susan," I began, "If I had known you would come back…I would never have agreed."

I knew she knew what I was talking about. But I had to face the reality of what I had done. I had married Ana, and there was no going back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating. Please don't kill me? The truth is, I've had extreme, and I mean **_**extreme, **_**writer's block recently. I have rewritten this chapter waaaay too many times, and have finally come up with something I think you'll like. So, here goes…**

**xoxo**

**Susan's POV**

After Caspian left, I let the meaning of his words sink in.

"_If I had known you would come back…I never would have agreed."_

Surely that meant that Caspian still felt something for me? Or was I just kidding myself? I sighed. I couldn't let myself get my hopes up. Caspian was a married man, after all. I couldn't let myself get attached to any man who was married, even him.

After that fateful day, Caspian never came to visit me again. The only other times I saw human beings was the three times a day a servant came down with my meals. Days, weeks, maybe months passed as I remained in captivity. My dress was soon stained and torn, and I was never once allowed to bathe. Did these people not care how hygienic their prisoners were? I supposed not. Each day passed with the same pace. Time slowed to a crawl, and I grew desperately bored. I spent most of the time of my solitude in thought, still not able to comprehend the brewing war. How could Narnians be allies with a violent group? It went against everything they believed in…didn't it?

"Miss?" A young maid asked me one morning, after setting down my breakfast.

I lifted my head from where I had been intently studying the wall, looking for an area that might be weak. "Yes?"

"You are to appear in Telmarine court this afternoon." She told me tentatively.

I blanched, and my mouth fell open. "_Excuse me?_"

The girl winced, clearly not comfortable with passing on this message. "The King has asked that you have a proper trial before you are punished. He asked quite some time ago, but they only relented a few days ago."

"What am I being tried for?" I demanded, furious. What had I done?!

"They believe you have…organized this war. The Aratins used to be a peaceful group, completely at ease with us. But there have been reported sightings of you in deep conversation with their leader before they started this." She nearly whispered.

I felt myself go numb. I was being held responsible for this? I hadn't even been aware of this attempted revolution before I'd entered Narnia. Caspian knew this…surely he'd told the Telmarine parliament?

I gulped before answering. "Okay. Am I to appear as I am?"

The maid blushed. "After you eat, I am to bring you to the servants' quarters to bathe." She mumbled.

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I would look somewhat presentable.

"So, I'll just wait here…" The girl mumbled.

I nodded, and turned to my breakfast. I did try to eat, I really did, but I couldn't get more than a few mouthfuls down. I soon gave up, and turned to the maid.

"Okay, we can go now."

She nodded, and with fumbling fingers, withdrew a key from a pocket within her dress and unlocked the cell door.

I stumbled out of my prison, and followed the girl up the stairs and down a narrow corridor I hadn't seen before. It was such a relief to be out of the dungeon, but it was bittersweet. How would the trial go? Would I be found…I hated to think the word…guilty?

"Here we are, miss." The girl said, opening a small wooden door and leading me in. "My name is Charlotte, by the way."

I nodded. We were in a small room with four bunk beds, two on either side. The walls were a dull brown, and it was poorly lit. I followed her through another room into the adjoining bathroom, which housed two stalls, a sink, and a bath without a curtain.

Charlotte began to fill the bath, and indicated for me to undress. Blushing, I undid the buttons of my dress and slipped out of it. Dropping all of my garments onto the floor, I walked over to the bath and submerged myself in the hot water. I sighed contently, and accepted the bar of soap from Charlotte. She left the room, locking the door behind her.

I scrubbed myself all over, relieving my skin of the dirt that had clung to it. The dungeons were filthy. About an hour later, I deemed myself clean and clambered out of the tub. There was a towel nearby, and I wrapped myself in it. I painstakingly finger combed the tangles out of my hair, which took quite a while. Looking around the simple room, I was delighted to find clean clothes laid out for me. The dress was blue and plain, but it was amazing all the same to be in clean clothes.

Charlotte slipped back into the room moments after I had dressed, and smiled upon seeing me looking presentable. "You'll dine with us for lunch, and then I will take you to the court room." She explained.

I nodded. "Okay."

Lunch was held in a simple room much like the ones they slept in, and was comprised of a simple meal of bread and cheese. I was soon finished, as I couldn't bring myself to eat much once again.

"Come along, miss." Charlotte requested finally. "It is time."

Gulping, I stood, and on shaking legs, followed her out of the room. The trip passed in a blur; if someone had asked me how I had gotten there, I wouldn't have been able to tell them. In what seemed like no time at all, we were standing in front two large double doors, each polished to a sheen.

"It is time." Charlotte said softly.

I took a deep breath to try and calm my racing heart, and entered.

**xoxo**

**A/N: So, what do you think? Let me know! Also, I have some rather large news. I've begun writing on fictionpress, so if you would like to read some of my work, just ask for my penname. Also, I need a new character for this fic, so I am holding **_**auditions! **_**Which means you, the readers, can simply fill out this form, put it in your review, and I will consider you for the roll! It can be your information, or the information of a character you have thought of. This character is meant to be **_**female**_**, and has a rather large role. So, fill it out and submit it!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks/Description:**

**Personality:**

**Why you/your character should get it:**

**Also, remember that characters need vices to be a complete character. No one's perfect, so make sure to include them in your personality!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I hate you all so much. **_**Why, you may ask? Because all of your auditions were so freaking perfect that it took me forever and a day to decide. Well, sort of decide. I actually chose two characters (I know, I know, I lied), because I loved both of them. So, in this chapter we shall meet:**

**Laura (GilbertDrone328) and**

**Donya Jossyln Cotton (mae-E)**

**And to everyone else who auditioned – thank you all so much! You are all **_**completely and utterly amazing**_**, and who knows, maybe I'll use your character in later chapters! Actually, scratch the maybe. I will. Promise.**

**xoxo**

My heart in my mouth, I stepped into the courtroom. The doors slammed shut behind me, and a uniformed guard locked them instantly. I was trapped.

The courtroom, despite the meaning it might have for me, was beautifully designed. It seemed ironic that a room so cruel was breathtaking.

"You may have a seat, Miss Pevensie." The judge, a rather old man with long white hair, told me. He gestured to a hard-backed chair stationed in the middle of the room.

Trying very hard not to cry, I walked stiffly to the chair and folded myself into it.

"Miss Pevensie, you have been charged with the following: trespassing on Telmarine property, and leading a rebellion against the kingdom." The judge read.

I noticed my hands were shaking, and clasped them together nervously. I had a right to remain silent, didn't I? Or was that only in the other world?

"Seeing as you have brought no representative with you, and I doubt any self-respecting Telmarine lawyer will speak for you, you may plead your own case. You have the floor."

I nodded stiffly to show that I had heard him. I took a few deep breaths, and forced myself to concentrate on the task at hand. My mind kept slipping to the handsome monarch who apparently had decided not to attend my trial. I cleared my throat loudly, and started.

"A few days ago, I re-entered Narnia for the first time since the Narnians and Telmarines formed an alliance. I set out to find Cas…I mean, the Telmarine castle. Upon finding it, I had not done much more than set food inside it before I was ambushed by guards. I was taken down to the dungeons, and did not find out why I was so hated until the King paid me a visit." My voice was a bit low and shook slightly, but I kept my chin up and did not once look at the floor.

And so it went. I told the court (almost) every single detail from the day I'd arrived until now. But it did not look as though my story convinced very many men of the jury, as I saw a few of them shake their heads and other mutter comments. My spirits dropped. When I finished my story, I turned to the judge and nodded to let him know I was done.

He stood and announced, "We will have a slight intermission as the jury make their decisions. I will poll them afterwards."

A hum of talk filled the room, and for the first time I turned to look at the audience. It seemed to be mostly townsfolk and knights. I scanned the crowd, and gulped as my eyes fell upon a woman who glared at me furiously. Ana was seated in a throne not far from me, and seemed intent upon my demise. I was immediately grateful that the Queen had no say in politics. But why on earth would she be here? Unless she knew about Caspian and I…

I tore my gaze away from her, and instead turned to once again face the jury. A few of them glanced at me, and I could see hate in their eyes. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the judge once again spoke.

"I will now poll the jury." No, you think?

He collected ballots from each of them, and my heart began pounding furiously. What would the verdict be? The judge opened the first, and spoke. "Guilty." I felt the blood drain from my face. Oh, dear Aslan.

"Guilty." He called again. And then, "Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty."

Each time he said it, I felt myself jerk, as though the words controlled me. How could they find me guilty? Did they have the…

"Miss Pevensie, you have hereby pronounced guilty. In three days time, you are to be hung by the neck until dead for fraternizing with the enemy."

Yes. They did have the death sentence.

The words had barely left the judge's mouth when I heard it. A war cry, so loud and violent it overpowered every thought in my mind. And then came the shaking. The floor beneath our feet lurched violently and I was thrown from my chair. I threw my arms up over my head and remained splayed out on the floor. Crashes around me told me that I wasn't the only one to be unseated. I peeked out from between my arms, and to my utter horror, saw the west wall come crashing down. The unsuspecting jury was soon buried amongst the weighty stones. But then, as quickly as it had started, the shaking ceased. I stood back up unsteadily, and did not take my seat again.

A moment of silence followed – no one dared speak a word. That's when they came. Hundred upon hundreds of warriors – elves, trolls, unicorns, griffons, lions, humans, and the like – thundered into the now demolished courtroom. The remaining crowd was soon ambushed, and the unfortunate judge decapitated by an elf's gleaming sword. I screamed; I couldn't help it. And the next thing I knew, two human girls who looked to be about my age took hold of me and rushed me out of the room.

I had no choice but to run with them. We scrambled over the remains of the western wall, and into the blinding sunlight. I was terrified of who these girls were, but nonetheless relieved to be free of the castle.

"Get on!" One of the girls, tall with gleaming red and blonde curls, exclaimed worriedly. She pushed me towards a nearby horse. Eying her bow and arrow fearfully, I mounted it.

As soon as I was aboard, the even taller blonde girl slapped the horse's rear end, and proclaimed, "Go _home_, Syesha!"

The horse leapt into a gallop, and with my clinging onto it's mane for dear life, took off into the unknown.

**xoxo**

**A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers? I know I do! Anyways. One of my friends has recently joined fanfiction, and if you like my stuff, you'll be sure to like her's. Her penname is equestrianchica, and she has 3 Camp Rock fanfictions out at the moment. Also, if anyone would like me to beta for them, please let me know. **_**Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am **_**so **_**sorry for not updating for such a long time. And I am also sorry because I'm leaving for a three week vacation tomorrow, so chances are this is the last update until September. Once again, I sorry. I am also incredibly thankful to everyone who's stayed with me, and everyone who's reading this right now. I actually have 104 people alerting to this fanfiction at the moment. You guys are all amazing! I wish I could give each of you a hug and a Prince Caspian of your own.**

**xoxo**

"Is she awake yet?"

"Shh…well, if she wasn't, she is now."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!"

"Oh, now you've done it."

My eyelids flickered open, and I found myself surrounded by darkness. It was night, that much I was sure of. I could see a bright full moon through the open tent flap. As I squinted, I was able to make out two girls sitting on the edge of the bed I found myself to be in. I struggled to sit up.

"Where am I?" I demanded. My shrill voice sounded obnoxiously loud in the silent tent, and I flinched.

"Archeland." One of the girls announced proudly. I recognized her as the girl with blonde hair from earlier.

"_What?_" I screeched. I knew that only the Aratins lived there.

The other girl with strawberry blonde hair, whom I had also seen earlier, cringed. "We were under the impression you would be thankful."

"Thankful? Why on earth would I be thankful to someone who kidnapped me?" My English accent complimented the screaming nicely.

"Because we kidnapped you to save your life." The first girl said smugly.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. I'm Donya, by the way."

"And I'm Laura." The blonde interjected.

"Um, hi. I'm guessing you already know who I am?" I asked uncertainly.

"You think?" Donya grinned.

I blushed. "Right. Um, if you don't mind my asking, why did you rescue me?"

Laura snorted. "What, did you think we would just let you die?"

I shrugged. I really didn't know what to think at the moment.

"We heard the rumor that's been going around about you collaborating with us, which is just total rubbish." Donya continued. "We figured they would try to kill you for it, so we acted. We're not stupid – we know you're one of the greatest Queens Narnia has ever had. And we also knew that the Telmarines were lying about seeing you with us."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. These people didn't know me, but were willing to risk their lives to save me from the injustice of the place I had once called home.

"Thank you." I said, and sounded like I was choking. I cleared my throat impatiently. "I appreciate it. More than you know."

Laura grinned. "Don't mention it. I've been dying for an excuse to trash the Telmarine castle for years."

I giggled. "You probably managed to eliminate the jury, too."

Donya nodded. "No doubt."

"So how did the ambush go?" I asked eagerly. "What happened?"

Donya shrugged. "Oh, you know, the usual. We didn't lose anyone in our group of three hundred, but they suffered some heavy casualties. We didn't get either of the monarchs though, which sucked."

I didn't let on, but I was never unsure of Caspian's survival. He could survive anything. Though I had to admit, I was a bit put out that his Queen had survived. Okay, more than a bit put out.

"I'll have to thank everyone else tomorrow, of course." I said.

"I think you mean today." Laura grinned, and gestured out to the now rising sun.

I raised my eyebrows. Did the sun rise faster in Narnia, or was it just me? "Huh."

"Susan, you do know what this means, don't you?" Donya asked.

I furrowed my brows, and turned to her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"We attacked the Telmarines. They're not going to forget that. From this point on, we're at war."

**Caspian's POV**

"How _dare _you?" Ana screeched at me.

The unnaturally high pitch of her voice made me cringe. I deeply regretted marrying her.

"How dare you give her a trial! You _must _have known the Aratins wouldn't stand for it. You know their nature enough to understand that they would have protested! Were you _trying_ to kill our entire court? Because it worked! You ungrateful _beast_! Do you not know the power that that _cow _has over you? Just because you had an affair with her doesn't mean you had to protest the treatment of her! She was the one trying to sabotage our city! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

The woman just didn't give up, did she? I managed to tune her out for the most part, but I couldn't ignore the hatred in her words.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Also, if any of you like Twilight, I actually just submitted a post-Eclipse and pre-Breaking Dawn JacobOC, and I would appreciate it immensely if you guys checked it out and let me know what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N: I'm baaaaack! I'm very sorry for disappearing for the past two months, but I swear I'm back now.

**Susan's POV**

From the moment I awoke the next morning, I was training. We – 'we' meaning the Aratins, of course – had to be prepared for battle at any second. The Master of Arms, Henry Bullent, was constantly by my side. I had thought that I was skilled in horseback riding and face-to-face combat, but it turned out that I was wrong. After all, I only ever fought with my bow and arrow by the sidelines.

Henry called my riding skills, "those of an amateur" and scoffed when I told him I couldn't handle a sword. I spent every waking hour riding or play-fighting, if not play-fighting on horseback. Every morning I awoke aching from the constant training. And even though I was eating more than usual, I began to lose a bit of weight from the constant activity. After a few weeks, my muscle tone and endurance had noticeably improved.

* * *

"My dear Susan." Donya said conversationally one morning, hooking her arm through mine. "Have you not noticed how my cousin dotes on you?"

"Umm…" I fumbled, unsure of how to respond. Truth be told, I _had _noticed, but I had hoped he would stop. I hardly paid him any attention, after all.

"You really should talk to Seamus more than you do. He'd court you in a second if you only paid him the least bit of attention." She continued.

I took a deep breath. "I hate to be prudent, but you really must know. I feel nothing for Seamus. Surely you must have heard about Caspian and I…before, of course, I left last time." When I spoke or thought of Caspian, I felt a sharp pang in my chest. Now was no exception.

"Yes, I know…" Donya replied. "But it's been two months since you've arrived here, and a year since you were with him. Don't you think it's time you gave someone else a chance?"

**

* * *

****Caspian's POV**

I paced my bed chamber restlessly. The Telamarine Empire was in ruins. The palace was destroyed, and half the men had been killed. The memory of the Aratins' attack was still fresh in everyone's minds, no matter how long ago it was. But the moment in the ambush that stood out the most in my mind was the kidnapping of Susan…of _my _Susan.

I wasn't sure when I'd started thinking of her as my Susan again, but it may have started when Ana had first yelled at me after the attack. She had screamed at me many times since then, and all of those long-winded rants of hers had been about Susan. She really did hate her, but why? Jealousy, I supposed. I really did hope Susan was unharmed and safe. I never went a minute without thinking of her.

The Telmarine army was preparing for battle. I knew it was only a matter of time before they attacked Archeland. And when they did, it would be a fight to the death. This war would not be over a simple bit of land. This would be the battle for Narnia itself.

* * *

**England**

"But do you really think she's alright?" Lucy pestered. "It only makes sense to assume that if she was, she would have sent word."

"And how on _Earth _would she do that, Lucy?" Peter snapped. "For all we know, a million years have passed in Narnia since she arrived there."

"But we really don't know that yet." Edmund interjected. "I think we should go after her."

Peter's eyes widened. "Go after her?" He exclaimed. "Are you _insane_?!"

"Maybe." Edmund grinned. "But it's really worth a shot, don't you think?"

"I'm not saying we're going, but if we do…do you think we'll stay there? I wouldn't mind it, I'll admit, but what about Katrina?"

Both Lucy and Edmund's demeanors both softened. In the past two months, Peter had proposed. They knew he would not be able to leave his fiancée here for long, even for Susan.

"Well…" Lucy said carefully. "She _could _come with us."

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Edmund silenced him with a slash of his hand.

"Just consider it, Peter." He urged. "Even if we _don't _remain in Narnia, Katrina really should know. You can't keep her in the dark forever."

Peter sighed heavily. "I suppose," he said, "That you're right. She's coming over at 7:00. I'll – no, we'll – tell her then."

**

* * *

****A/N: Yes, I know it's horrendously short, but I really wanted to update. I hope you liked it. Also, I've come up with a new way to get you guys, the readers, involved with this fic. All you need to do is review each chapter with a minor suggestion for the next one. It can be a certain line, a character's idea, or even a new character all together! And each chapter, I'll use one! You'll be credited, of course. So start reviewing and suggesting! Oh, and if they are any Harry Potter fans out there, could you **_**please **_**vote on the poll on my page? Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**England**

Rain pelted down on the Pevensie home as the bright fire crackled merrily, giving the house a cozy feeling. It was a pity that its occupants were in so dour a mood.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that there's … another world … called Narnia?" Katrina clarified for what seemed like the millionth time, skepticism dripping from each word.

"Yes, that's exactly what we've been saying!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping up from her spot on Peter's lap to point at her friend accusingly. "Haven't you been listening?"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "It's a term of speech, Lu."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Katrina shrugged. "But can't you see why I'm having a difficult time absorbing this? It's just a tad bit hard to rearrange your take on reality in a few moments, you know."

Peter sighed. He had been afraid that this would happen. He was pretty much asking to lose her. Peter took one of his fiancée's hands in both of his own.

"I realize that this has to be one of the biggest shocks of your life, and you probably don't believe us, but could you _please _just trust me on this one?"

"You don't know what you're asking, Peter." Katrina whispered, casting her eyes downwards.

"Actually, I really think he does." Piped up Edmund, completely missing the point.

Peter silenced him with an icy glare. "Katrina, please listen to me. The three of us have decided to try to go back, and we'd like you to come with us."

Katrina looked up from beneath her lashes. "Okay."

**Narnia - Caspian's POV**

There was a quick rap on my bedchamber door, and I looked up from where I'd been pouring over maps.

"Come in." I called hoarsely. I hadn't slept in twenty-four hours, and it was beginning to show.

"Your Majesty." A manservant said, bowing as he entered.

I nodded slightly, my eyes flickering in his direction. Oh, what did he want? Could he see that I was _working_?

"Your Master of Arms wants you to know that the army is mobilized, Sire. He requests your presence immediately in the stables, as a matter of urgency. It appears that Her Royal Highness had quite the fall off her mare." The man explained. He was straight-faced for the most, but I noticed a ghost of a smile on his mouth. I did my best not to smirk.

"Of course." I croaked, rising from my seat. "I'll be there momentarily."

The man bowed once, and exited my chamber. I sighed heavily. I didn't want to have to fight this war. I would command peace in all of my people, if I was sure they wouldn't lead a rebellion. The unrest in the Telmarine kingdom was clear, and I wouldn't be any use to Susan if I was murdered. What had once been Miraz's group had a new leader now, and they would kill me if they got the chance.

Rubbing my eyes wearily, I strode out of my room and down the stairs. I stepped outside into the bright light, and continued on to the stables. I supposed that I should have been worried, but I really did not care for the woman who sat by my side at court, wearing her royal title. Perhaps that was putting it a bit lightly. I detested her.

I walked casually into the stables, all the while wishing I was anywhere else but there. "Hello?" I called out, not quite disguising my contempt.

My voice echoed through the spacious building, and I frowned. No candles were lit, but from the smoke rising from them I knew that they had been moments ago. I felt a knot of unease in my stomach. Something wasn't right. The stables were completely empty. A faint rustling of straw told me that my only companions were the horses.

I had just begun to turn for the door when it slammed shut behind me. I whirled around, my breath catching in my throat. For a brief second, I could see three men approaching me, and I saw the scythes in their hands. They were upon me before I could scream. A white hot pain filled me, and my eyes rolled back into my head. I could see and feel nothing. The world seemed to drop away from beneath me, and left me floating.

**

* * *

****A/N: Okay seriously, please read this. Yes, I know it was short, but it was also quite productive. I apologize for how long you had to wait for this chapter. I rewrote it too many times to count. Also, are any of you Twilight fans? If you are, I rececently started an EmbryOC on my other account, scubadaydream, entitled 'A Siren's Call'.**

**The summary is; **The pack always knew that sirens existed, but they never thought that they would inhabit their enemy's territory. Nor did they think that one of their own could imprint on a non-human. EmbryOC.

**I really think it's some of the best writing I've done in a long time, and I encourage you all to check it out. If you leave a review, on this fic or 'A Siren's Call', I'll PM you a sneak peak of the next chapter ASAP. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Shout out time!**

**Broken Gold: Thanks, I thought everyone might want a reminder of Caspian's affections. Lol! I look forwards to hearing your opinion on Katrina.**_**so **_**much.****Susan's POV**

noro: Thank you!

mae-E: Oops, I did have two cliffhangers, didn't I? Sorry! Thanks for all the questions. I hope I answer at least a few of them in this chapter.

karla: Awe, thanks so much! Of course I'm continuing this.

All The Pretty Horses: Wow, really? That's amazing! Thank you

garnetred: Thanks! You have an awesome username, by the way.

Valinor's Twilight: Thank you!

* * *

"Susan, if you aren't comfortable with this, you have to let us know at _once_. You don't have to go through with this." Laura repeated for what must have been the millionth time.

"We can find another way." Donya said.

I rolled my eyes at them, though I was nearly shaking in fear. "You two worry too much." I teased, trying to keep my voice light-hearted. "You're going to get frown lines prematurely."

Laura huffed. "It's not our fault we feel bad for more or less making you _risk your life_."

"I am not risking my life!" I protested. "And you know it, too. This is perfectly safe."

She had no reply to this – my words were true.

"Well then, if you're sure…" Donya said uncertainly. "Let's go through the plan one more time."

I nodded.

**

* * *

**

**Caspian's POV**

When I came to, I ached all over. My mouth had a revolting, bitter taste in it, like I'd thrown up. I opened my eyes, but all I could see was a dark brown. If I could have spoken through my gag, I could have cursed. Someone had blindfolded me. I realized, from trying to move my limbs, that they had all been bound. What on earth was going on? I was also laying on something hard; it seemed like wood. I could hear the creaking of wooden wheels, and the crack of a whip. The rhythmic sound of hooves filled the air.

"He's awake." A low, gravelly voice said somewhere to my left.

"Drug him." Sounded a nearby reply. "We won't be there for at least half a day."

We wouldn't be where? Where were they taking me?

My gag was ripped off so fast that I didn't have a chance to protest, and a disgusting liquid was forced down my throat. Once again, everything went dark.

I awoke tied to a tree. My blindfold had been removed, but my legs were still tied and my gag was still in place. I was on my knees, and my hands were attached behind my back to a rope tied around the trunk. I surveyed my surroundings with weary eyes. I seemed to be in the clearing of a forest. I couldn't see men in any of the trees, but that didn't mean they weren't there. A line worn through the grass to my left signified that people traveled through this area, though rarely. I couldn't detect any presence other than my own; the surrounding forest remained quiet, and the only breathing I could hear was mine. My head drooped in tiredness and I let my chin rest, however uncomfortably, against my chest. Had they brought me here to die?

**

* * *

**

**Susan's POV**

Maverick and I galloped through the forest at breakneck speed, but the danger didn't even register in my mind. I ducked out of the way of overhanging branches, but low ones clawed at me, tearing holes in my dress and scratching across my face and arms. My hair came loose from its bun and cascaded over my shoulders. Ugh.

So farm everything was going according to plan. I had left the Aratin camp about twenty minutes ago, and as far as I knew, no one had spotted me yet. The camp was situated on the outskirts of the prairies of Narnia, so if I was going to be spotted, chances are it would have been then. It had been a short ride to the entrance of the forest, and I'd had no trouble finding the ancient path that Laura and Donya had spoken of. The path cut through the direct middle of the forest, and as they'd suspected, it seemed as though no one had used it in quite some time. After I was clear of the forest, I was to approach the river that was three miles east of it. Once I was near it, the Telmarine army would be able to see me from their position six miles away. Because of the depth and danger of the tempest river and their distance from me, they would neither be able to approach me nor shoot at me. I was, more or less, bait. Upon spotting me, the Telmarines would no doubt be distracted and do their best to catch me. It was then that the Aratins would strike. Their numbers were even with those of the Telmarines, and the element of surprise would give them an enormous advantage over them.

Maverick leapt over a fallen tree that I hadn't seen coming, and I was thrown backwards from his sudden movement. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Now, of all times, I needed to pay attention. We whipped around a bend, and the sight that greeted me took the breath out of me. My heart picked up speed and thumped erratically in my chest. I pulled Maverick up short. It was him.

Caspian looked awful. No, that was an understatement. There really wasn't a word to describe the atrocious predicament that he was in. Caspian looked as though he hadn't eaten in days, and the bags under his eyes were black and huge. His face was streaked with dirt, and his hair was grimy. He was gagged with a foul-looking rag, and his legs and hands were bound. Caspian was on his knees – obviously by force – and his hands were tied behind his back to a tree. I felt sick.

Caspian pleaded with me with his eyes. I was off my horse and by his side in an instant.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Review please? Also (yes, this is another shameless self advertisement), I have started another Chronicles of Narnia fanfiction! It's a PeterOC, and since it is completely separate from this, it is not PeterKatrina. Please check it out! Also, everyone who reviews this will receive a shout out in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**95: Haha, thanks! I love you guys too.**

**mae-E: Yeah, it def wasn't the Aritans that left him there. But you'll find out soon. Thanks so much for your review! I always look forwards to reading yours.**

**noro: Thank you!**

**garnetred: A trap, indeed. And thanks – I totally agree that it plots shouldn't always have a 'damsel in distress'.**

**szepilona10: Thanks!**

**Valinor's Twilight: Thanks! I'm glad of that, too.**

**930: Your review made me smile. Thanks so much!**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: I agree – he does need a bath and food! Thanks! Also, I'll be sure to check out your Narnia fic sometime soon.**

**LucyCrewe11: I loved all of your reviews. Thank you so much for all of them!**

**Warning: This chapter contains some explicit language. Like, to the extreme.**

* * *

**Susan's POV**

Within the blink of an eye, I was kneeling beside Telmar's fallen king. I immediately set to untying the ropes binding him to the tree. Once Caspian's hands were free, he ripped the gag off and I quickly disposed of the rope around his legs. For the first time since I'd found him, I looked Caspian in the eyes. His brown searched my blue, and to my chagrin and embarrassment, I felt my knees weaken. He hadn't looked at me in such a way since I had kissed him so many months ago.

"Susan." He rasped. "I am so sorry, but no – that doesn't condone what I have done - …"

I silenced him with a look. I took one of his hands in both of mine, and smiled up at him through the tears that had begun to well up in my eyes. "I understand." I whispered. "More than you know."

Caspian looked at me questioningly. "But, how would you…?" He asked softly.

"I think you've forgotten that I used to rule over Narnia." I reminded him. "Back then, in the Golden Age…I also would have done anything for my people, even if it meant marrying against my will."

With his free hand, Caspian wiped away a stray tear trailing down my cheek. He seemed beyond words. A few silent minutes past, and his hand remained on my cheek.

"Thank you." He finally whispered. "Susan, I…"

I winced internally. I knew what was coming next, and I knew what I had to say to him. I knew it wouldn't be easy – not in the slightest. Caspian took my face in his hands, and began to draw me towards him. I was so close to falling under his spell…

Sighing heavily, I pulled away from him. Caspian's hands dropped, and hurt flashed across his face and rested in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said, repeating his words from only minutes before.

He frowned, and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes absentmindedly.

"Caspian…no matter how I feel about you, you're married. Even though you detest Anna, you can't betray her that way, and I won't let you. She's your wife." I said this all in a low, steady voice,but my hands were shaking and I felt as though someone had dumped freezing water all over me. My teeth started to chatter. Everything I had just said went against how I felt. I hated Ana, and wished for her to die a slow and painful death. I hated her for what she had done to the man I loved. I hated having the knowledge that this was the right thing to do.

Caspian had frozen. He remained unmoving; the only indication that he was still alive was the gradual rise and fall of his chest.

"Caspian?" I asked softly. What had I done?

A few long minutes passed before Caspian moved. He rocked back on his heels in one fluid movement, and buried his face in his hands. He groaned.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

I frowned. Huh? "Did what?"

"I've ruined it again." He mumbled through his hands.

I winced, and my heart went out to Caspian. He'd been through so much, and then I had to go and make everything worse. What was wrong with me?

* * *

"_HOLY SHIT. YOU WEREN'T KIDDING!!"_ Katrina proclaimed, her green eyes wide.

Peter beamed. His fiancée was most definitely not a skeptic anymore.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" He teased, slipping his hand into hers'.

"Once or twice." Katrina replied impishly, grinning up at Peter.

"Stop it will all the mushy stuff." Lucy whined.

Edmund snorted. "Grow up, Lu."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"So um, where exactly are we?" Edmund asked.

Peter surveyed their surroundings with trained eyes. He knew Narnia almost as well as Aslan. They were in the middle of an open field, with a river on one side and a forest in the distance on the other. "I'd say we're about three miles from Aratin territory. They've always been a civil group, so I suggest we travel in their direction."

Katrina, who didn't understand any of what Peter had said, just nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Right. Well then, let's start walking." Lucy said, impatient as always. "We've got a lot of ground to cover."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: See, I told you I would update sooner if you reviewed more! I used to have so many people reviewing this, but maybe about half of you do now. Not that I don't appreciate you guys simply reading, because of course I love the support. So if more than ten of you review this, I swear on this fanfiction that the next chapter will be up by Wednesday. I've already started writing it, after all. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

"You should go." Caspian said suddenly.

My head snapped up, and I winced at the abruptness of his words. "What?" I asked.

"Well, I'm assuming you were going somewhere when you found me…"

Oh, right. I winced. I had completely forgotten about my mission. If I didn't leave now, the entire plan would backfire.

With a deep internal sigh, I stood. "Where will you go?" I asked.

"Perhaps Archeland territory." Caspian mused, sounding thoughtful. "I hope they won't mind."

While Caspian was being conversational, there was an undercurrent to his voice. He sounded _guarded_; almost as though he was afraid of me. I winced. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

"Of course they won't." I reassured him. I reached for Maverick's reins, and was on his back in an instant.

I couldn't believe that I was leaving Caspian again. And this felt like I was _abandoning _him. Tears rose unbidden to my eyes. "Goodbye." I whispered brokenly, too low for him to hear me.

I galloped away without a second glance.

* * *

"My, my, my." Donya drawled, enjoying the looks of discomfort worn by the group before her. She stroked the hilt of her sword thoughtfully, as though considering pulling it on them. Of course, she would never consider such a thing. But the strangers didn't know that. They backed up a few paces, eying her warily. "What have we here?" She asked

"King Peter." A young man with a shock of blonde hair covering his right eye said, bowing slightly. He elbowed the boy next to him.

The dark-haired boy cleared his throat loudly. "Edmund."

"Um, hi? I'm, uh, Katrina." The girl curtsied awkwardly, blushing.

"My name's Lucy!" The second girl piped up.

"You aren't the Kings and Queen of Old by any chance, are you?" It was Donya's turn to look wary.

"Nope, I'm sure they just have a striking resemblance to them." Laura teased, ducking out from beneath the flap of a nearby tent. She walked across the grass towards the group.

Donya grinned. "I guess Susan's in for a surprise tonight."

"Susan?" Peter demanded. "You mean she's here?"

Lucy beamed. "You see? I told you she was!"

Edmund snorted. "No you didn't, Lu. That was _me_."

Katrina rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Is this normal behavior for them?" Donya asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yup." Katrina smirked. "You get used to it eventually."

"I just hope we have time to." Laura muttered, frowning worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Donya demanded. "Has something gone wrong?"

"Seamus hasn't given the signal to leave yet. He promised to sound the horn once Susan was clear of the forest so we would know to leave." She replied.

Katrina, overhearing the conversation, stepped closer to the two girls. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Susan has been held up…or worse. We have no way of knowing what's happened to her." Laura pursed her lips. "I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"You worry too much." Donya tried to joke, to be lighthearted, but the situation was too worrying.

"What are you three whispering about?" Edmund asked, upset at being left out.

"Should we tell them?" Laura hissed.

They were spared, as moments later, a deep trumpet sounded. The rich, deep noise flowed over the camp, making the air vibrate. Within the blink of an eye, Aratins were streaming out of their tents and making a beeline for their horses. The gentle beasts were saddled within seconds, and it took no more than five minutes for the entire Aratin cavalry to disappear into the forest at a brisk pace, Laura and Donya among them.

Katrina blinked. "What…just happened?" She asked, sounding dazed.

Peter grinned. "Welcome to Narnia."

* * *

Maverick and I thundered across the open plains, and I heard Seamus' horn sound far behind me. I urged the stallion on as we approached the rapidly moving river. I could see the Telmarine troops not far behind it, and while I was not close enough to see them clearly, I knew that all of their eyes were trained on me. I could feel their glares drilling holes into me.

A few shouts from generals and commanders carried to me on the breeze, and I grinned. They were playing right into our trap.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's ridiculously short. Thank you so much to everyone who reviews the last chapter! You guys are seriously the best. Let's see if we can make it to 200 reviews, shall we? :P The next chapter will be the finale! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I thought maybe I could make it to 200 reviews after the last chapter, and instead, I got 210. You guys are seriously the best. I really hope that you like this chapter.**

* * *

It was not long after I heard the blare of Seamus' horn that the entire Aratin cavalry appeared. I could see the dust on the horizon long before I saw them, but thankfully, the Telmarines didn't take the hint. They burst from the trees in a storm and flooded the field with a force that did not seem natural. The Telmarines were either fording the river or retreating back so they could circle around the river and attempt to corner us. It didn't take a genius to know that it wouldn't work.

The Aratins, with me by their sides, cut through the bedraggled and soaking Telmarines like wraiths. All that had not been swept downstream by the current were wishing that they had been. Only about two hundred out of the maybe three hundred that had attempted the crossing had made it, and they were dealt with quickly. I was opposed to murder, but I was also opposed to false accusations.

By the time we had finished with those soldiers, the others were appearing in the distance.

Seamus, who had appeared soon after the others, rode up beside me. He smiled at me.

I gave him a terse nod, too drained both physically and emotionally to do anything else.

His grin faded, and he winced. "Susan, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

My stomach dropped. He couldn't have picked a worse time to confess his feelings. "Could we do this another time?" I nearly snapped.

"Susan, I really think you need to know _now_..." Seamus whined.

What was he, five? And he seriously wondered why I didn't like him. I usually wasn't so cruel, but today he was just grating on my nerves. I opened my mouth to give a blunt answer, but then the Telmarines caught my eye.

They were still in the distance, but building speed nonetheless. Clamping my mouth shut, I spun Maverick around to put more space between us and the enemy. I drew an arrow from the pouch on my back, and positioned it with my bow. I closed one eye as I aimed. I released the arrow, and one of the generals fell.

Laura rode up beside me, her grey mare foaming at the mouth. "Are you ready?" She asked grimly. They were far more Telmarines than Aratins, unlike earlier.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

I pushed Maverick into a gallop, and could see Laura doing the same out of the corner of my eye. We rode forward to meet the Telmarines head-on, with the rest of the cavalry close at our heels. This was it.

* * *

"You remember how to ride, right Lu?" Peter asked worriedly.

Lucy glared down at him from her perch atop a horse. "Obviously."

Peter sighed, exasperated. "I was just making sure."

Katrina laughed. "You two are ridiculous. Did you know that?"

"Enough chit chat!" Edmund snapped. "Let's _go_."

Peter grumbled to himself as he mounted his own horse. "Alright, alright."

They rode in silence for quite some time, following the trail left by the Aratins. They had been extremely lucky that they had left a few horses behind.

"I swear, Peter, if we're riding this slowly because of _me_…" Lucy trilled.

"She's got a point, Pete." Edmund pointed out. "Let's pick it up a bit."

"I'm in." Katrina grinned, nudging her horse into a canter.

They continued across the fields at a brisk pace. Soon a forest loomed up in front of them, and Peter, who led the group, picked a spot to enter. No one expected what he did next.

"Woah!" Peter yelled, pulling his horse up from a gallop. Edmund, who had been close behind, swerved to the right and barely avoided colliding with him. Katrina's horse _did _collide with him, and backed away quickly, bucking as he did so. She fell off him and landed hard. Lucy managed to halt in time, as she had not been going as fast as the others.

"Have you gone _insane_?" Edmund exclaimed.

Katrina groaned her agreement, but made no move to rise from the ground. She was looking in surprise at the young man barely ten meters away.

"Who the heck are you?" She demanded.

"Caspian!" Lucy said, joyous.

"Where's Susan?" Peter demanded.

Caspian looked up at the group, his eyes widening in surprise. "What are you all doing here?" He asked.

Peter had never seen the Telmarine King look so forlorn. "What's going on?"

Caspian ran a hand absentmindedly through his hair, and they realized for the first time how filthy he was. He hands and nails were caked with mud, and his hair was covered in dirt. "I think it would be better if I showed you."

* * *

I grabbed my sword from where it hung at my side and swung at the Telmarine nearest to me. His sword met mine, and the sound of metal on metal sounded. Donya sprang forward from her position on my other side and lunged forward with her sword. He was thoroughly distracted with her. I thrust forward, and pierced him cleanly through the chest. I drew the sword out, grimacing as I did so. I did not relish killing.

I spun Maverick around and surveyed the surrounding area. We were not doing well. The Telmarines were strong, and at least half our men had fallen. Many lay dying from injuries, and their moans carried to me on the breeze.

"Susan!" Seamus called, galloping toward me. What was he doing?!

"Listen to him, Susan." Donya hissed. "Trust me; you want to."

I was about to ask how she could possible know what I wanted, but Seamus cut me off. "It's about time I told you something." He grunted, out of breath.

He really did need to work on his timing. We were or were we not in battle at the moment?

I took another few Telmarine soldiers down with my arrows as Seamus looked at me silently. When I was confident that none were heading towards us, I turned my gaze on him. "Yes?"

He winced, and cleared his throat. "I ran overheard a handful of Telmarine soldiers talking this morning."

I did a double take. "Where _were_ you?"

Seamus shrugged. "Spying."

I raised my eyebrows.

"They were talking about the uh…royal couple. We were wrong about everything."

"What did they say?" I demanded, my heart pounding.

"Those soldiers witnessed something terrible. A crime against Aslan himself. Ana had replaced the entire court the same day you were tried. She had the original judge and jury killed, and filled in the positions with common Telmarines. They were paid to charge you with planning against us. No one suspected anything, as Caspian had already replaced the court two months earlier, and no one had seen them yet. Had Caspian gone to the trial, he would have known what was going on. Alas, he didn't."

I tried to speak, but the words were stuck in my throat. Seamus continued.

"Caspian wanted to divorce Anna months ago, when he found out how truly awful she was. But Ana knew had something in her possession. She swore that if he left her, she would break your horn. She had stolen it from him only the day before."

I found my voice. "So Caspian…"

Donya, who had been listening, cut me off. "Loves you."

"But what about Ana?" I asked bitterly. "She's still his wife."

"Oh, you didn't hear, did you?" Donya grinned. "The Narnians overthrew the Telmarines earlier. She was killed trying to escape. A coward right 'till the end, that one."

I felt a heat rush over me. Caspian loved me. He loved me. And Ana was gone. I was so overjoyed that I couldn't even think properly.

"Su, watch out!" Seamus cried suddenly.

I turned, and there was the largest of the Telmarines right beside me. He swung his sword, aiming for my neck. I knew it was too late to do anything. I closed my eyes, and waiting for the end.

The clash of swords sounded right by my ear, and my eyes flew open. Caspian lunged at the man with a ferocity that I didn't know he had in him, but the solder swung around and met his sword again. But Caspian had the advantage of a horse. He gave one menacing blow from the side and the man fell with a blood curdling scream.

"Susan!" He exclaimed breathlessly.

Peter, Katrina, and Edmund flew by us, heading for the Telmarines. Lucy rode behind Ed, her bottle clutched tightly in her hand. In moment, she was off the horse and giving a drop of the liquid to any fallen Aratin that was still breathing.

Tears rose, unbidden, to my eyes. I blinked them back impatiently as I threw myself off of Maverick's back. Caspian was off his horse in an instant and caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Susan…" He rasped.

The sound of his voice made my heart pound furiously, and the feeling of his arms _finally _around me made me shiver.

"I'm so sorry." I gasped. "So, so sorry."

Caspian caught a stray tear with his thumb. "It is I who should apologize." He replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I told him. "Ana is…well, she's dead Caspian. The Narnians found her."

"I know I should be grieving, but my thoughts are currently occupied by someone else." Caspian said.

That was all it took. I captured his lips with mine feverishly. Caspian's arms encircled my waist, and he held me close. Together, we would restore Narnia to its former glory. Aslan would marry us, I knew, and our children would live at Cair Paravel. I would not be leaving Narnia again.

Caspian drew back, and pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you." He whispered.

"As I love you."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I can't believe it's over! But don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing for Narnia anytime soon. I have posted a new PeterOC fanfiction, independent from this and I Won't Let You Fall. I would greatly appreciate it if you could maybe check it out, and vote in the poll on my page so I know which PeterOC I should continue. And don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
